


Star Paper

by Lunamichi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Friendship, Star paper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunamichi/pseuds/Lunamichi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane sends a little gift to all of her friends and one of them sends something back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Paper

**Author's Note:**

> Too much Dirk/Jake on my dash. Here have so Roxy/Jane fluff.

golgothasTerror [GT] began pestering gutsyGumshoe [GG]

GT: So what exactly is this item that you have sent me?  
GG: It’s stars silly goose! :B  
GT: Yes I can see that, but why in a heart shaped jar?  
GT: Where did you get them? Is there a store around you abode where one can buy such things? Also I don’t believe stars are green.  
GG: I folded them. It’s called star paper. It is where you fold long strips of colorful paper into stars. I was fascinated by them and had to send everyone some! Also, green is your colour.  
GT: Oh so I am not the only one to have received such a lovely item?  
GG: It’s a sign of friendship so of course you weren’t the only one to receive them. You’re not my only friend you know.  
GT: Oh alright then, I shall keep this in a safe spot where I can be reminded of our wonderful friendship every day.  
GG: Yes that would be nice  
GT: I’d love to chat more but it’s time for my daily scruffle with a certain robotic chap.  
GG: Yes I’ll leave you to your daily scruffle.

golgothasTerror [GT] ceased pestering gutsyGumshoe [GG]

timaeusTestified [TT] began pestering gutsyGumshoe [GG]

TT: Hey  
TT: Thanks for the gift. Loving the orange.  
GG: I’m glad that you like it! I was afraid it may have not been to your tastes.  
TT: Are you kidding me, this little cute star paper show of affection for our awesome friendship is going to get its own fucking pedestal to sit in the middle of my room so it will be there forever.  
GG: Don’t you ever think that the irony thing may be a little too much sometimes?  
TT: There is never enough irony in this world Crocker.  
GG: Alright whatever you say. Well enjoy the gift! I better check on Roxy and see if she got hers.  
TT: My guess it that she’ll think it’s candy and try to eat it.  
GG: Oh come now, she’s not that drunk.

gutsyGumshoe [GG] ceased bothering timaeusTestified [TT]

gustyGumshoe [GG] began bothering tipsyGnostalgic [TG] 

GG: So did you receive my package Miss Lalonde?  
TG: janey janey janey  
TG: jane  
TG: i think  
TG: you should go back to that store where you got this punk condy from and get a refund  
TG: *pink candy  
TG: it tastes sooooo grossssss   
TG: like paper  
TG: no wait like wax  
GG: That’s because it is paper! Well to be technical it’s pearl pastel paper. Don’t tell me you tried to eat all of it!  
TG: no  
TG: i put that jar away after just trying one   
TG: kays good then  
TG: you didn’t buy me some batterwithch products to kill me  
TG: *batterwitch  
GG: I would never send you something to kill you! Why would you ever think that and how many times must I tell you that she’s not a batterwitch.  
TG: wait why’d you give me paper?  
GG: It’s star paper dear.  
GG: I folded them from strips of colourful paper. I was told that giving a jar of them to someone meant everlasting friendship.  
TG: aw janey tats so sweet  
TG: *tahts  
TG: *hat  
TG: fuck hats haha

*******

It had been a week since Jane had sent the stars is jars to her friends. Every day went by normally with her and her father spending quality time baking and talking to her friends online. 

tipsyGnostalgic [TG] began pestering gustyGumshoe [GG]

TG: jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy  
TG: is it there yeeeeeeeeeeeeetttttttttt??????????????///  
GG: Roxy I think you should ease up on your poor keyboard before you end up breaking it.  
GG: And what may I ask is it?  
TG: gog dammit why is it taking so long  
GG: Hold that thought, my father is calling me for something.  
TG: yes go and talk to your hot as hell dad and also maybe I dunno ask him to check the mail for you or something

gustyGumshoe [GG] is now an idle chum!

Jane went down stairs to find her father holding a small package for her along with a plate of brownies. He ruffled her hair before going into his study, leaving Jane to wonder where the package came from. Was this the ‘it’ that her intoxicated friend was talking about? After giving her father a thank you, she went back upstairs to open her package.

gustGumshoe [GG] is no longer an idle chum!

GG: Roxy I just received a small parcel. Is this what you were talking about this past week?  
TG: yesyesyesyesyseysyesyyesyyesyseyesyeysyesyyesyesyesyes OPEN IT  
TG: now please

Jane quirked an eyebrow at her friend’s enthusiasm before opening the small box. Inside was a heart shaped jar with light blue stars in it. She could see a few of them at the bottom that were caved in or a bit messed up but by the top, they all looked perfect. Jane couldn’t help the big grin appearing on her face.

GG: You folded star paper! That’s wonderful! Thank so much. :B  
TG: jane  
TG: janey  
TG: jane  
TG: you didn’t open them yet  
TG: open them  
GG: What do you mean?  
TG: the stars  
TG: open them  
TG: orunfeld them or something  
TG: *unfold  
TG: open open open open  
GG: Alright hold your horses, I’m getting to it.  
TT: kays well I’ll leave you to that  
TT: pester me back when ur done  
TT: im gonna go appearify some stuff

tipstyGnostalgic [TG] ceased pestering gustyGumshoe [GG]

Jane opened the little jar and carefully dumped the stars onto her desk. These stars were actually made out of plain coloured paper instead of the fancy type she had used. She wondered why Roxy asked her to open the stars after the girl had taken the time to fold all of them. It was a bit time consuming for one who was just learning and she believed that Roxy may have gone through many packs of star paper before getting it right. Jane made a bunch of messy stars with her first pack before she got the hang of it.  
Well the girl did insist, so Jane picked one of the stars up and flattened it before carefully unfolding it. She then saw that the paper was half blue and half white, the white was folded into the inside so no one would have seen unless they unfolded it. As she unfolded more and more of the star back into its original strip, she saw some handwriting written in a pink pen. After unfolding the star completely, she read the message.

_bffsies 5ever lol cause 5 is more than 4  
Jane smiled and giggled to herself before eagerly grabbing another star and unfolding it.  
you’re the life in my space  
we’re connected by the stars hehe get it  
why do guys say their love is vast as the ocean when the ocean isn’t that big   
my love for you is as vast as the stars in the universe ha look I beat any guys pickup lines_

These strips of paper were much longer than the ones she had so she could see the difficulty one could have with it, but since it was longer, the messages in them could be longer as well. Jane’s smile just grew as she saw that the messages were somewhat carefully written so that it was legible and didn’t have any mistakes. 

_we’re like pink and blue cotton candy sticking together all the time  
one day I shall kidnap the fair maiden from her overprotective hotty of a father for fun hang outs  
okay I’ll admit it I actually liked those batterwitch cookies you sent me long time ago  
janey hey hey listen  
How do I live without you~?  
don’t be hating the gcat now my best sis  
I bought a fake moustache so I can impress you next visit_

Jane just laughed with glee as she read more of the wonderful messages her friend gave her. It was pretty creative of the usually drunk Lalonde and so sweet as well. These kinds of things really showed you who your best friends were.

gustyGumshoe [GG] began bothering tipsyGnostalgic [TG] 

tipsyGnostalgic [TG] is an idle chum!

GG: <3


End file.
